Truth or Dare
by DaisyDaisuki
Summary: "Bagaimana Sagacchi? Ambil Truth or dare? " /Alice Nine/ToraxSaga/warning inside! -Mind to Read?-


**[Truth or Dare?]  
Author : **DaisyDaisuki  
**Disclaimer : **All belong to their parents, and God of course… And… YES PSCo. =w=b **  
Rating : **T**  
Genre : **Romance/Humor**  
Pairing/Fandom : **ToSa (main), ShoPon, KaiNao (Slight)/ Alice Nine**  
Warning : **Miss-type, Shonen ai, abal, humor ngga pake ketawa (kalo ketawa syukur deh)

* * *

~**ENJOY 8D~**

* * *

"Bagaimana Sagacchi? Ambil Truth or dare?~" goda Hiroto menyeringai lebar.

"E, eh… Truth terakhir ya?.." balas _bishounen_ berambut cokelat gelap yang dipanggil 'Sagacchi' itu.

Nao, cowok dengan pipi chubby dan bibir menggoda itu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Sementara Shou, pacar Hiroto yang wajahnya manis -tapi-berbanding-terbalik-dengan-hatinya- itu tersenyum penuh arti. Saga tampak berpikir keras. Menimang-nimang akankah ia memakai kesempatan truth terakhirnya atau mengambil dare yang belum sama sekali ia sentuh dari awal permainan?~

Yup, mereka berempat: Hiroto, Shou, Saga, dan Nao sedang main Truth or Dare alias ToD. Penjelasan singkat, mainan ini adalah masalah nyali. Kalau ambil truth (kejujuran), silahkan siapkan mental untuk menjawab pertanyaan ajaib. Biasanya sih biar seru, truth-nya dikasih jatah :p

Nah, kalau ambil dare? Oh yeah~ selamat menikmati rasa malu akibat tantangan temen-temen yang kadang bikin otak jungkir balik! Bersyukurlah kalau mereka nggak keratif, maka urat malu ngga perlu putus.. Yah, tapi namanya anak zaman sekarang. Otaknya pasti seperti rubik. Banyak akal, kreatifitas tinggi (?).

"Ayo Saga, hanya kau yang belum." Desak Nao.

"Iya iya! Aku habiskan jatah truth-ku!" sergah Saga mendengus kesal.

Shou dan Hiroto terkikik geli menatap wajah cemberut Saga yang mereka nilai imut sekali. Cowok _chibi_ dengan rambut di _bleach _itu tampak berpikir, mencoba mencari-cari pertanyaan menjebak yang dapat membuat pemuda itu berubah ekspresi lagi. Sudah jadi hobi sih bagi ketiga anak itu untuk mengeluarkan ekspresi Saga yang biasanya dingin, yang tak terduga.

"Ah! Hiroto~" panggil Shou mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga kekasihnya.

Saga menyadari kalau gerak gerik Shou aneh. Kecurigaanya bertambah ketika Hiroto tersenyum lebar setelah Shou selesai berbisik. Ia menelan ludah, menatap horror kearah kedua sahabat autisnya itu. dalam hati berdoa, semoga duo autis ini tidak se-kreatif yang dia bayangkan. _Poor_ Saga ~~

"Sagacchi~ siapa orang yang pernah atau lagi kau sukai di kelas?" pancing Hiroto dengan seringai yang lebih lebar.

Tentu saja mereka berdua sudah tahu jawabannya. Namun tidak pada Nao yang cenderung tidak peka terhadap situasi '_lopek-lopek_' antara Saga dengan Tora. Sontak wajah Saga memerah padam mendengar pertanyaan pancingan Hiroto.

Btw soal Tora, yang author maksud adalah pemuda dengan garis wajah tajam, mata yang dingin, senyum yang jarang (lebih sering menyeringai sih), dan rambut hitam kelam yang tidak pernah di semir barang setetes pun. Yup, Amano Shinij. Alias si 'Macan' alias 'Tora'.

"K, kalian kan sudah tahu jawabannya!" bentak Saga kesal.

"BWAKAKAKAK pokoknya jawab! Naochuw 'kan ngga tahu~ ^3^" balas Shou enteng.

"IYA IYA! Yang pernah kusukai di sini itu-"

"TORA TORA TORA~~!" potong Hiroto dengan suara lantang, membuat si empunya nama yang duduk berjauhan dari mereka menegakkan kepala.

"PON!" pekik Saga menggebrak meja.

Tora yang sebenernya dari tadi tertarik dengan permainan keempat kucrut-kucrut itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri mereka. Dengan langkah tegap, pemuda dengan helaian sepekat malam itu melenggang ke bangku Hiroto.

"Ini… Telingaku yang butuh diperiksa atau memang ada namaku yang terselip?" tanya Tora dengan menaikan sebelah alis.

Menyadari pemiliki suara berat itu berada tepat di belakang punggungnya. Saga buru-buru duduk. Wajahnya ia sembunyikan dengan menunduk dalam-dalam. Yup, wajah dengan rona yang tidak lagi berwarna pink. Warnanya? Err… Merah tomat busuk? *plakk*

"Khekhekhe, mau ikut?" tawar Hiroto licik.

Tora memiringkan kepalanya. Tanpa menjawab terlebih dahulu, ia menarik salah satu bangku dan meletakannya tepat di sebelah Saga. "Nay. Aku nonton saja. Lumayan, _refreshing_." Balas Tora melirik Saga.

"Hihihi, baiklah~ giliranku ya?" ucap Shou yang duduknya bersebelahan dengan Hiroto.

"Hmh… Aku truth! Ini yang terakhir." Kata Nao mengangkat tangannya pasrah.

"Sagacchi dan Pon tidak punya pilihan~ kalian mau tidak mau dare! Huakakakak!" ejek Shou. Pemuda berambut merah tembaga itu berpikir kemudian tersenyum penuh arti.

"Pon, beliin roti nanas tiga biji, sama roti cokelat satu. Pake uangmu tapi :p" suruh Shou sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

'_untung deh.. untung nggak aneh-aneh kayak minggu lalu_.' Batin Pon lega sambil mengelus-elus dadanya yang rata itu. Ya rata dong, kalo ngga rata ntar Hiroto tiap hari diserang Shou *naktobatnak*.

Pemuda mini itu pun menuruti _seme _-nya. Mengambil beberapa lembar uang kertas di dompet, dan berlari keluar kelas. Shou mengalihkan pandangannya pada Nao, tersenyum lebar sambil menatap Nao. Pemuda berambut _pink_ gelap itu menelan ludah paksa. Ia tahu pandangan itu, pandangan yang seolah ingin memakannya hidup-hidup. Tanpa dimasak, tanpa digoreng._ Fresh from chef Nao_.

"Naochuw~~ coba beritahu aku siapa orang yang lagi kau incar?~"

'**DOENG**'

'_TUH KAN! TUH KAAAAANNNN! _' (TT_TT) ini Nao

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu! Aku tidak sedang PDKT dengan siapapun!" bantah Nao dusta.

"Oya oya? Tapi wajahmu jujur tuh… Ih merah!~ wkwkkwkwk."

Wajah Nao yang awalnya gradasi pink berubah menjadi merah. Yah, reaksinya ngga beda jauh sih dari reaksi Saga. Bukan salah author mengandung (?). Salahkan godaan Shou yang tidak tanggung-tanggung.

"U, URUSEE YO! Iya iya! Aku PDKT sama Kai-senpai!" sergah Nao habis-habisan.

"Eit eit~ anak polos ternyata bisa PDKT juga, paling ujung-ujungnya jadi uke!" ucap Hiroto tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"YAMETTE! Urusi Saga sana!" bentak Nao kesal.

Saga yang tadinya ikutan tertawa menegakkan tubuhnya. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi tegang, telinganya menajam, mencoba mempersiapkan diri dengan lontaran _dare_ yang akan keluar daru mulut iblis terselubung di hadapnnya itu.

"Pu…."

"Puk.."

"Pukpu-"

"Silahkan… Pesenenanya hoshh hosshh…" potong Hiroto dengan keringat bercucuran sambil memberikan sebungkus plastic berisi pesanan Shou.

"OH fu- Pon! Jangan dipotong! Lagi seru!" keluh Shou.

"Apa? Apa? Aku ketinggalan apa? Demi Saga nih aku cepet-cepetan! (=_=)" bela Hiroto menarik kursinya.

Shou melirik Saga dengan pandangan khas anak bandel miliknya. Telunjuk panjang nan putih itu terulur, berisyarat menunjuk sosok Tora yang daritadi hanya ikut melihat mereka. Tanpa bisa ia cegah, senyum iblis yang biasa ia pamerkan terbentuk. Baik siapapun yang melihat, pasti tahu tabiat Shou yang satu ini.

"Pukpuk kepalanya Torasshi "

Mulut Saga menganga lebar, Pon tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai sukses gelindingan di lantai, Nao sih hanya tertawa pelan~ batinnya,_ kasihan sama Sagacchi_. Tora berusaha menahan tawanya, namun senyuman tak luput terulas di bibirnya. Matanya yang tajam dan dalam itu melirik Shou dengan pandangan puas.

"F, fine! Cuma ngelus kepala doang kan?!" Sergah Saga mengulurkan tangannya dengan cepat, berusaha menyentuh puncak kepala Tora yang notabene lebih tinggi darinya.

"Eiitss ngga segampang itu." balas Tora menghindar.

Saga cengo, lagi-lagi ia melongo. _Great_! Setelah dengan puas Pon dan kucrut-kucrut setianya sukses membuat wajahnya semerah kepiting rebus, cowok cakep di sebelahnya ini pun ikut-ikutan! Well… Selamat Saga _Jackpot_~ *ditabok*

"T, Tora! Jangan ikut-ikutan! Bantu aku menyelasikan dare-ku!" sergah Saga dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

Bukannya menuruti, Tora yang tertular virus bandel-nya Shou malah melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan Saga lengkap dengan juluran lidah yang membuat cowok cantik itu menggegam tangannya kesal. "MACAN MESUM!"

.

.

.

-Day 2-

.

.

.

Saga mengendap-endap di balik rak buku yang menjulang beberapa meter di atasnya. Di sudut mata elangnya, tepat di bawah kuncian 'radar' _invisible_-nya, sosok macan yang sedang memakai kacamata, sibuk dengan buku bacaanya duduk di atas kursi. Saga berusaha memelankan langkahnya, mencoba membuat kaki jenjangnya menurut untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara.

Dan… Tepat saat Tora lengah, tangan pembetot bass itu meraih puncak kepala Tora, mengacak-acak rambut kelamnya, hingga membuat cowok itu menoleh.

'_K, kok?_'

Bukannya menunjukkan wajah jengkel atau kesal karena Saga berhasil menyelesaikan dare-nya. Justru seringai *yang menurut Saga mesum* itu keluar. Seringai penuh kemenengan yang seumur hidup tidak ingin ia lihat.

"Di sini tidak ada Pon, Shou atau Nao. Dare-mu masih belum selesai karena belum ada saksi! WEEEKKK!" sahut Tora pelan sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"MACAN MESUM!"

"SAKAMOTO TAKASHI! SILAHKAN KELUAR DARI PERPUS!" bentak Mana-sensei yang suara misteriusnya hari itu terungkap karena ulah Saga.

"Shit… (=_=)"

.

.

.

-Day 3-

.

.

.

"Cie cie, yang dare-nya belom selesai." Sindir Hiroto sambil mengunyah Pokky strawberry-nya.

"Cie cie, yang strateginya gagal teruss~~." Timpal Shou ikutan mengunyah Pokky.

Saga yang daritadi berusaha mengacuhkan sindiran yang berasal dari dua bangku di belakangnya mengatupkan mulutnya rapat. Pandanganya ia lempar ke arah luar, tepat ke lapangan basket sekolah. Naas, di jam istirahat begitu justru lapangan basket dihuni oleh 'genk'-nya Tora.

"Cie, niat menghindari buaya masuk kandang macan."

"Btw, Shou. Itu Pokky terakhirku…."

Habislah kesabaran Saga disindir begitu oleh duet autis ajaib yang menyandang jabatan sebagai sahabatnya itu. Saga membalik tubuhnya kasar, melepas kacamata tipisnya, mengacungkan jari tengah.

"POKKY INI LEBIH ENAK, PON." Ucapnya penuh penekanan.

Shou dan Pon mengerjapkan matanya sebentar. Oke, mereka tahu ada yang ngga singkron dengan Saga. Mari kita cek! Uh… Muka ganteng yang lagi marah… Jari tengah teracung ke depan… Mata tajam… WETSEH! Ini dia!

Ternyata, dengan wajah garang begitu, rona pink efek ngelirik Tora secara nggak sengaja tidak menurut ketika Saga suruh sembunyi. Selamat Mr. Ice, sekali lagi anda menjadi objek penderita (?) sang duet maut *author ngakak*disepak Saga*.

"URU-"

"Apa? Aku melewatkan apa?"

Rasanya mendengar pertanyaan Tora yang berada tepat di telinganya itu membuat jantung Saga seolah melompat dari rongganya. Ngga cuma itu, jantungnya juga lari-lari di sekitar kelas sambil mengisyaratkan "_Tangkap aku beibeeehhh_."

Ok, coret paragraf di atas. Itu ngawur *Sekali lagi di sepak*.

Saga sadar setelah beberapa detik. Tora, cowok tampan tinggi semampai, lelaki sejati, dan suka menolong ibu itu ternyata sudah bersandar santai di luar jendela kelas. Keringat bercucuran sehabis men-dribble bola membuatnya semakin sexy.

'_D, DARE!_'

Hanya satu kata itulah yang terngingan di otak Saga. Tanpa spasi, Saga dengan cepat mengulurkan tangannya, meraih puncak kepala Tora dan mengelus-elusnya kasar.

"HAHA! DARE-KU SELESAI!"

"…."

"….."

"…."

Kali ini, bukan hanya Tora yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Hiroto dan Shou pun ikutan tersenyum, membuat bishounen kesayangan author itu memiringkan kepalanya heran. "Apa yang salah? Dare-ku selesai kan?"

"BWAHAHA! Pertnyaan polos!" seru Hiroto menepuk-nepuk lututnya.

"Hihihihi, Saga~ Saga~ Lihat-lihat dong kalau mau ngelakuin dare! Tuh! Naocchi ngga ada!" timpal Shou masih tertawa.

"M, maksudnya?"

"Maksudnya, kalau tidak lengkap saksinya dare-nya tidak dianggap selesai. Pffttt-" jelas Tora.

Wajah Saga lagi-lagi memerah. Merahnya parah, lebih dari kepiting rebus maupun tomat kesukaan Sasuke *iniapa*. Berarti kalau dihitung-hitung, Saga sudah rugi dua-tiga kali elusan gara-gara saksinya tidak lengkap. Dalam hati ia mengutuki Nao yang asyik PDKT sama senpai ber-dimple satu itu.

"Shit…."

.

.

.

-Day 8-

.

.

.

Kira-kira, sudah seminggu lebih Saga berusaha menyelesaikan dare-nya. Dan kira-kira author sudah tidak bisa mengira-ngira berapa kali elusan Saga yang rugi gara-gara polah kerjasama temen-temen autisnya itu.

Saga anak pintar, banyak akal. Namun selalu gagal karena Shou lebih licik. Orang pintar, kalau oleh orang licik! Banyak usaha Saga demi menyelesaikan dare-nya. Mulai dari memancing Tora dengan kucing abu-abu, tapi hasilnya malah dicakar sama si meong tersebut.

Ada lagi ketika ia berhasil mengelus kepala Tora, tapi Shou sengaja menghilang (_padahal Shou sudah lihat kalau Saga menyelesaikan dare-nya_). Dalam kesempatan lain Hiroto yang menghilang, dan kali ini justru si Macan itu sendiri yang di jam istirahat begini di panggil guru BK.

"Damn… Kalau begini terus kapan selesainya…" keluh Saga. Waktu istirahat masih 'lowong' sekitar delapan belas menit. Cukuplah untuk sekedar makan Pokky yang menjadi bekal satu-satunya~

Saga membuka tasnya, mengeluarkan kotak berwarna merah dengan gambar stik biscuit sepanjang 13 cm yang berhiaskan krim cokelat. Yup, itulah makanan ringan bernama Pokky. Makanan yang setia nemenin author di saat galau sekalipun *curhatneng?*.

Shou dan Hiroto asyik main tambah-tambahan. Ada yang tahu maksudnya? Itu loh, mainan matematika yang nambah-nambahan pake jari. Kalo ngga tahu, sini mampir ke rumah author, saya ajarin *lagilagikenasepak*. Nao –yangsepertinyaPDKT'nyaberhasil- duduk santai dengan Kai di bangku yang dipisahkan lantai sejauh 1 meter dari Saga.

Saga sudah kehilangan minat untuk menyelesaikan dare-nya meski si target sudah kembali ke kelas. Mengeluarkan gunting berwarna biru dari kotak pensil, Saga mulai membuka bungkus terakhir yang meng -_cover_ makanan panjang-panjang itu.

'**kres**'

Masih satu sobekan kecil, Tora sudah duduk di bangku depannya yang kebetulan kosong. Menatap cowok yang lagi sibuk tanpa menyadari kehadiran macan yang sudah sedekat ini.

"Mintak."

Satu kata, nada manja. Dengan hanya satu kata permintaan, Tora sudah berhasil membuat Saga melmpar guntingnya ke atas, menancap dengan mulus tepat di meja yang membatasi Nao dan Kai yang asyik pacaran. Tanpa mengindahkan protesan Nao, Saga yang awalnya shock buru-buru menata hati. Tampak berpikir, ia pun menatap sang Macan penuh arti.

"Kalau aku boleh menyelesaikan dare-ku, kamu boleh makan pokky-ku." Ucap Saga mengacungkan satu batang biscuit itu.

Tora menyeringai, menyanggupi syarat yang dilontarkan Saga dengan mengangguk setuju. Toh, ia tidak berniat memperpanjang dare Saga. Sudah waktunya ia mengambil _langkah terakhir_. "Boleh, tapi aku minta lima ya. Terus batang pertama harus _**kau**_ yang _**memberikan**_." Balas Tora menundukan kepala, siap-siap dicipok sama tangannya Saga.

"Maksudnya?"

"Nanti aku jelaskan. Selesaikan dare-mu saja dulu." Balas Tora tersenyum penuh arti.

"Shou! Pon! Nao! Kai-senpai juga sekalian! Lihat ya!" seru Saga menelan ludah. Diulurkannya tangan sehingga menyentuh pucuk kepala yang selama ini ia incar.

"_Pelan-pelan ya. Yang lembut_." Bisik Tora sehingga hanya Saga yang dengar.

"M, macan mesum!"

'**Srek srek**'

Yah, meski mulut yang dimiliki Saga setajam gunting yang menancap di meja, tetap saja kelakuan Saga bertolak belakang. Dengan lembut ia mengusap-usap helaian sehitam malam Tora yang entah kenapa belakangan ini jadi susah ia raih. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Tora merebut lima batang Pokky, mengambilnya satu, dan memutusnya jadi dua bagian.

"Apa yang kau- HMPF!"

"_Itadakimasu~_"

Roti yang dimakan Shou sukses jatuh ke atas meja, air yang tadinya siap telan di mulut Hiroto tumpah perlahan ke bajunya persis air terjun _Coban Rondo _versi mini *plakduesh*. Wajah Nao dan Kai memerah, sama-sama memasang senyum kaget melihat macan mesum dengan sukses memasukkan salah satu bagian ke dalam mulut Saga, lalu memakannya.

"**BAKAA**!" pekik Saga dengan wajah dengan tingkat kemerahan yang melebihi kapasitas (?).

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang, aku ingin 'kau' yang 'memberikan' Pokky-nya." Balas Tora jahil sambil mengunyah sisa Pokky yang tadi di ambilnya dari mulut Saga.

"MACAN MESUUUUUMM!"

~~**Owari**~~

**Note** : _Btw, ini cerita based on true story yang author sendiri alamin *ngekek* kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan yang pernah anda lihat/rasakan, SUMPAH itu hanya kebetulan belaka. Dan karena saya suka menyiksa Sagacchi, saya buat ini fic. Makasih ya anak-anak kelasku yang sudah kutularin Yaoi *ngakak parah* makasih sudah memberiku ilham ini._

_At least, _Ripiu tidak diwajibkan, tapi kalo mau meninggalkan jejak, oh author bakal hepi banget xD. Buat author, minna-san udah baca terus ngakak aja author uda seneng =' semoga berkenan!  
_jaa~ nee!~_


End file.
